The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
A group call may involve a large number of participants per cell at an incident location. The number of receiver group members in any area may be unlimited. A system may be optimised to minimise time intervals related to the use of group communication. To meet requirements for group communication, pre-established MBMS bearers may be used. Pre-established MBMS bearers, if adapted to an unmodified 3GPP framework, come with some scalability issues.